creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Rockzilla
Rockzilla is considered to be one of the aggressive Boss Creatures in Creativerse because of his giant size, long reach and powerful attacks that deal quite a lot of damage. This giant crab can only be encountered when players "summon" him by placing a minimum number of specific blocks and artificial lighting together. Unfortunately, such a combination can also inadvertently be put together when building a base (house) or other structures. Bug warnings Rockzilla has been known to very rarely appear (most often directly after a new update has been patched) on artificially illuminated suitable crafted blocks even without the technically required beach-related blocks nearby. Tests indicate that any beach-related blocks from somehow further away (Seashells on beaches within the same claim area or Corals on the Stalactite layer) might be the reason for this. Sometimes even the light sources were placed several blocks underneath or above the crafted blocks, but Rockzilla was still able to spawn. This might be revised in the future by Playful. Also; please note that Sand (different to what the "Friendzilla" quest suggests) will not help with spawning Rockzilla. Instead, Seashells (that will spawn on Sand over time), Corals, Driftwood, Shorewood, Shorewood Husk or Shorewood Leaves are sufficient surrogates. The quest "Friendzilla" also does not mention how important the location of a Rockzilla altar is in order to properly spawn Rockzilla: best build the altar into a claim area corner without letting the altar cross the white borderlines that you can see on the area map. Don't build the altar too close to your touchstone and don't add too many mob-spawning "arenas" nearby (like some more Rockzilla-altars close by). Basic Information Take care when you encounter this giant on a non-peaceful world, because Rockzilla is aggressive and his claws have a significant range (ca. 6 blocks)! Issues with the small hitbox and pet-harvests of Rockzilla have been fixed with update R29 on February 24th 2016. However it's still a little troublesome to hit and especially to tame Rockzilla despite his size, since you have to get really close. Activating the pet window of a tamed Rockzilla in order to feed him as a Pet is the hardest task though. Best aim your cursor at the ground below Rockzilla, ideally while walking under him. Where to find This oversized Rockster Boss cannot be met in any natural environments, but requires artificial lighting, shore-related blocks and at least one specific type of crafted blocks placed in sufficient amounts to let him spawn during the day. Rockzilla can be summoned by building an "altar" from: * at least 30-40 crafted "temple-related" building blocks (not "Hidden Temple" blocks though) like Obsidian Brick Walls * plus at least 10-20 natural beach-related blocks like Corals, Driftwood, Seashells or blocks of Shorewood, Shorewood Husk or Shorewood Leaves. * Please note that blocks of Sand will not help with summoning Rockzilla, but only the Seashells that will naturally spawn on Sand blocks over time! You will need a large enough number of Seashells though, and it will take quite some time for them to appear on the blocks of Sand, so you might rather want to place other blocks... * plus a large enough amount of lighting, at least 5-10 Moss Torches, Coal Torches, Bungalow Torches, Wood Burning Lamps, Arctek Torches, Arctek Lanterns, Fire Pits, Haunted Lamps, Haunted Pumpkins, (yellow, green, blue, red) Christmas Holiday lights or Hidden Temple Torches. This makes Rockzilla the only Creature that needs artificial lights to spawn. Please note that the location of the whole "altar" (all of its blocks) has to be inside one "chunk". Each claim area consists of 4x4 (x16) chunks. You can check your player character's exact position when writing /sim into the chat (and confirm with ENTER). You can alternatively use the command /chunkdebug. The easiest way to get the position "right" is to build the Rockzilla altar close to a claim area border and stay within the white border lines that you can see when opening your map and switching to the area map by clicking on the magnifier icon. Also, players have noticed that building the altar too close to your touchstone might prevent Rockzilla from spawning when you spawn there. And since only a certain amount of Creatures will spawn within an area (no exact numbers are known though), you might want to avoid building other spawning arenas for Creatures too close to the Rockzilla altar just in case. When building a flat platform at a sufficient location from the fitting "ingredients" then it won't take long for Rockzilla to appear when you visit the area again during daytime. This giant crab does not spawn at night. Tips for summoning Rockzilla properly Flat altars still work well, while pyramids or other structures might not make Rockzilla spawn anymore - mainly if the top layer is made of an insufficient amount of blocks. Please note that staying close to the altar, like sleeping in a bed right next to it, might prevent Rockzilla from spawning (usually at daybreak). So best place a bed at a distance of at least one claim area if you want to skip the night in order to hunt Rockzilla at next daybreak. Also, as mentioned: if an often-used Touchstone of players is too close by, this might also prevent Rockzilla from appearing reliably. And if you stay close to or directly on a Rockzilla altar during the night, then it's possible that no Rockzilla might spawn in the morning. On the other hand, sometimes a Rockzilla might show up even while you're still building a large altar, and at other occasions it might take a few real life hours or ingame-days for the first Rockzilla to spawn. This mainly seems to be related to the area where you build the altar/s and how much the area is frequented by players. Please note that Rockzilla will only spawn during the day and not during night-times. If too many other Creatures already spawn nearby like on other Rockzilla altars or on many artificial arenas that are too close (including in caves underground), then no Rockzilla might show up. Tests proved that Water is not a requirement to summon Rockzilla and also won't raise the spawning rate. Tests have also proven that blocks of Sand used for a "beach-related" building material won't make Rockzilla spawn, however Seashells that will spawn on blocks of Sand over time can seemingly help making Rockzilla appear, as long as the amount of Seashells is high enough. LEDs and all objects that are not actual luminaires are insufficient lighting to make a Rockzilla altar work! Campfires and the most recently added light sources might not be sufficient either, but you can test that if you like. Much like with tree Saplings, Queen Bees or Crops, sometimes an area might just not be to Rockzilla's liking for unknown reasons, so it can refuse to spawn at certain spots even if you have placed enough (10-20) Corals, Shorewood, Shorewood Leaves or the like and enough (30-40) temple-related blocks together with at least 5-10 torches. So if you can't encounter Rockzilla several RL-hours after building the altar, then please build another altar at another location. Here are some examples for temple-related blocks that have been confirmed by tests to reliably make Rockzilla spawn: * Obsidian Brick Wall - the crafting recipe can be unlocked for free * Ornamental Stone Wall (Store-exclusive building block) * Ornamental Swirl Stone Wall (Store-exclusive building block) * Checkered Obsidian Wall (Store-exclusive building block) * Rhombus Obsidian Wall (Store-exclusive building block) * Square Obsidian Wall (Store-exclusive building block) * Octagon Diamond Wall (Store-exclusive building block) * Square Diamond Wall (Store-exclusive building block) * Star Diamond Wall (Store-exclusive building block) * Aztec Furnace Wall (Store-exclusive building block) * Crossed Furnace Wall (Store-exclusive building block) * Grated Furnace Wall (Store-exclusive building block) * Shattered Lumite Wall (Store-exclusive building block) * Shattered Dark Lumite Wall (Store-exclusive building block) and/or * Shattered Light Lumite Wall (Store-exclusive building block) * Golden Wall (Welcome Bundle-exclusive building block) * Banded Golden Wall (Welcome Bundle-exclusive building block) * Studded Golden Wall (Welcome Bundle-exclusive building block) Please note that smooth Obsidian Floor blocks and the pinkish-brown Hidden Temple blocks (like Hidden Temple Walls) will not make Rockzilla appear though. What to do if Rockzilla shows up undesired If you have built your base (mainly the floor) from blocks that are listed above, then you shouldn't decorate these blocks with natural beach-related blocks that are listed below, because this combination together with nearly any lamps might make Rockzilla appear directly in your home. As long as the blocks and/or lamps that "attract" Rockzilla are not removed or at least moved further apart from each other, Rockzillas will keep on spawning again at the same place approximately every ingame-day, sometimes even as soon as another player comes in range. The beach-related blocks that will make Rockzilla are Corals, Driftwood, Seashells, blocks of Shorewood, Shorewood Husk or Shorewood Leaves. If you reduce their combined amount to be below 10 blocks, then this should prevent Rockzilla from spawning. Or you can check the list of blocks that are required to make Rockzilla spawn (like Obsidian Brick Walls and several Store-exclusive blocks as well as golden Welcome Bundle-blocks) and replace some of them - if the number of sufficient Rockzilla-spawning blocks is small enough (less than 30 crafted blocks), the big crab will not show up anymore. Unfortunately, even a mix of different suitable blocks will make Rockzilla spawn though. Also please note that Rockzilla will only spawn as long as crafted luminaires are also close by, so in the worst case you could try keeping the place dark - as long as the ground is made of crafted blocks, other Creatures should not spawn on them... Behaviour and Combat Rockzilla is aggressive, except on game worlds with the "Pro" world option "passive creatures" enabled. It will only start moving from its spot to pursue players if they get rather close, but might not budge if they're with a reach of ca. 6 blocks, since within this range Rockzilla will be able to reach player characters with his claws without even moving. According to Playful, Rockzillas have 1500 health points, and based on tests they require 30 hits with a Lumite Sword (or any Lumite level weapon) to be killed, and of course many more hits with weaker swords. Please note that all Creatures in Creativerse can have individual vulnerabilities against specific tiers of melee Weapons. Like all rockster-types, Rockzillas have a lot of armor points, most likely 100 points or more according to players' calculations. You cannot hurt Rockzilla while it covers itself with its claws. Every hit that you deal to Rockzilla while it is blocking will only reduce the durability of your weapon, but will not inflict any damage to Rockzilla. Loot When killed or dismissed, Rockzilla might drop * 1-5 Extractors * 1-5 Coal Torches * 2-5 Rockster Rock * 1-5 Corals * 1-5 (blocks of) Mud * 1-5 (blocks of) Magnetite * very rarely rare Recipes, like for Sand Castle Walls Taming Rockzilla You can tame Rockzillas by equipping a Taming Collar and pointing it at a Rockzilla for 5 seconds (Rancher: 1 sec.). After taming Creatures, you will need to feed them in order to then be able to harvest materials from them. Rockzilla's pet harvest consists of the same materials and things that it would usually drop when killed, only in a higher amount, up to 3 times as much. However, this applies only if you feed each Rockzilla its exact favorite type of Food. After taming a Rockzilla, you will have to aim at the floor below to see his name being displayed. Only then will you be able to "activate" him and open his pet window so you can feed the big guy, name him individually, change his permission settings and/or put accessories on him, if you'd like to doll him up. Rockzilla's pet-window only shows a part of its large chest, or only some of his legs when you rotate the image in the pet window. Rockzillas as Pets can either like Wholesome Pie, Melon Pie or Chizzard Pot Pie as their favorite food. If you want to receive his best possible pet harvest, you will have to feed every Rockzilla pet his exact favorite type of Food. So if he prefers Wholesome Pie for example, but you feed Corrupted Pie to him, you will get much less materials and items as his pet-harvest than when feeding him Wholesome Pie. Cleaning pets with a Washer is necessary after harvesting from them so that they can get hungry again. Friendzilla "Friendzilla" is one of the Quests that you can optionally fulfil in Creativerse. It's objective is to tame Rockzilla. The quest is unlocked by completing the quest "Thing 1 & Thing 2". The objectives of this quest are: * Place 30 Obsidian Brick Walls. Or place even more to be safe - in the shape of a thin flat plane. * Place 10 Sand Blocks. Actually, tests have shown that Sand blocks by themselves will NOT make Rockzilla spawn, instead Seashells can help with summoning Rockzilla. Seashells will spawn over time on blocks of Sand, albeit slowly. In order to summon Rockzilla faster, you might rather want to place 10-20 blocks of either Corals, Shorewood, Shorewood Husk, Shorewood Leaves, Driftwood or Seashells that you have collected yourself from Shores. And of course you'll have to place them adjacently to the Obsidian Brick Walls, not somewhere far away. * Place 5 Torches. The quest reacts to Coal Torches. Better place 10 of them and place them either directly on the Obsidian Brick Walls, or at least adjacent to these blocks. However, you can use nearly any crafted luminaires in order to "summon" Rockzilla. * Wait for Rockzilla to spawn and tame it. Please note that Rockzilla will not spawn at night and not all biomes/areas seem to be suitable for Rockzilla - especially if the altar is not fully built within a chunk. Also, do not build Rockzilla's altar too close to your touchstone. Don't stay in the area, but walk a few areas further away, use a bed to let the next day spawn before you return. Do not visit and re-visit the altar too often. If Rockzilla does not spawn within a reasonable timespan, try building an altar somewhere else. In some areas, it might take really long - maybe even a full RL day - until the giant crab spawns, in other areas it might spawn after building the altar, leaving the area and returning right away... The rewards for this quest consist of 3 placeable Diamond Treasure Chests and 1 Lumite Mining Cell. Also, the completion for this quest will unlock the Rancher Badge that will reduce the timespan for taming drastically for all tameable Creatures. Trivia The images show Rockzillas that freshly spawned on these altars, they were not faked. Rockzilla altars built from Sand together with crafted blocks and luminaires without any other beach-related blocks have been tested in all kinds of environments, but have not been able to spawn Rockzilla. Only after the Sand blocks from these non-functioning altars were exchanged with suitable beach-related blocks like Shorewood or Seashells, Rockzilla spawned at the exact same place. Take the Rockzilla altar shown on the image above that was built on the Corruption layer for example: first Sand was added to the center obsidian platform together with Wood Burning Lamps and even Coal Torches on top of that too, but this was not sufficient to spawn the giant crab. Water was applied all around, but Rockzilla still didn't show up. Then, Corals and Seashells were added, which finally did the trick. Category:Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Diurnal Creatures Category:Aggressive Creatures Category:Pets